unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Avery Norris
Real Name: Avery James Norris Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Baltimore, Maryland Date: September 21, 1989 Bio Occupation: None Date of Birth: September 18, 1989 Height: Unrevealed Weight: 8 lbs. Marital Status: Unrevealed Characteristics: African-American male. Has an oval birth mark on his right leg. Case Details: On September 18, 1989, thirty-year-old Linda McLaughlin-Norris gave birth to her son Avery James Norris at Sinai Hospital in Baltimore, Maryland. At 11:30AM on the morning of September 21, a woman dressed as a nurse entered their hospital room. She instructed Linda to hand over three-day-old Avery. The woman told Linda that she needed to return to her bed so that a physical examination could be done. She told her that the baby would be placed back in the hospital's new baby unit. After pulling the privacy curtain around the bed, the woman and Avery vanished. Authorities are now searching for Avery and his abductor. It is believed that the abductor is someone who has an emotional need to have a child. It is believed that she may change the appearance of the child. However, she is still going to proud of the child and let others know that she does have him. Suspects: The woman dressed as a nurse that took Avery away from Linda while in the hospital is believed to have abducted him. She was apparently familiar with hospital routines. She is described as a light-skinned black female; she may have been Pakistani or Indian. She is thirty to thirty-five years old. She weighs 125 pounds, with a stocky build, and shoulder-length black hair. Extra Notes: This segment was featured as part of an FBI Alert in the October 11, 1989 episode. The segment was updated on December 13, 1989. Results: Solved. On November 15, 1989, the Maryland State Division of Vital Records received a call from a woman who claimed that she had given birth to a baby boy in her home two months earlier. The caller, thirty-three-year-old Karleane Victoria Wilkinson, said she wished to obtain a birth certificate for her son, Taivon Anthony Wilkinson. Authorities immediately became suspicious and began an investigation. A DNA test determined that "Taivon" was actually Avery James Norris. His head had been shaved to change his appearance. Wilkinson was arrested and charged with kidnapping. On November 16, two-month-old Avery went home with his parents Linda and Douglas for the first time. Wilkinson was a Jamaican immigrant who was on federal probation for immigration violations. She was later convicted of three counts of kidnapping. She was sentenced to thirty years in prison. She has since been released. In 1990, the Norris family sued the hospital, alleging that it was negligent and did not provide adequate security to protect Avery. Links: * 'Nurse' kidnaps baby from mom's room * Newborn Apparently Kidnapped From Mother’s Hospital Room * Stolen Baby * Reward for baby * Stolen baby still missing * Baby's parents plea for his return * Stolen newborn may be found * Bail set in baby's kidnapping * Baby found, but questions linger * Couple awarded custody of kidnapped infant * Stolen infant's parents file suit - Sinai targeted for $30 million * Hospital sued in kidnap of baby - Sinai negligent, parents charge * In kidnappers, maternal instinct goes haywire * Convicted abductor loses try for appeal - Woman serving 30 years in 1989 kidnap of infant ---- Category:Maryland Category:1989 Category:Abduction Category:Disappearances Category:Medical-Related Cases Category:Solved